The Super Smash Bros Brawl Kidnapper
by KoopalingFan
Summary: All 36 fighters get kidnapped. Who will save them? Prequel to World of Brawl.
1. Chapter 1: A Party Gone Horribly Wrong

The Super Smash Bros Brawl Kidnapper

Chapter 1- A Party Gone Horribly Wrong

The brawlers were in a building celebratng the 3rd anniversary of Tabuu's defeat. Some of them were playing video games, some of them were talking and laughing, while others (Link, Zelda, Peach, and Mario) were outside looking at the view outside of a window. It was already dark out.

"I've got this feeling..." Peach said. She hadn't been herself lately.

Everyone looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Link asked his friend

"I got the feeling that something is about to happen."

"Good or bad." Mario asked

"Bad."

"Well we will make sure it won't happen." Zelda said with a smile on her face.

Peach wasn't sure. She had a dream that she and most of her friends have been kidnapped. Though she had forgotten who it was. Mario have started to believe what Peach was trying to say. So he'd went inside to think.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at the kidnappers house...<strong>

"You're ready?" The kidnapper asked

"Ready...wait a minute...I'm scared." The kidnappers assistant said

"How come?"

"What if some of them get left behind and find everybody?"

"I'll handle it." The kidnapper said as he and the assistant went into a mack. The kidnapper started to drive away.

"How will this truck will be able to hold 36 people?"

"Easy."

* * *

><p>Yoshi, Kirby, Ness, and Lucas were playing a video game while the ice climbers, Pikachu, the Pokemon Trainer, and Diddy Kong were watching them. Ness had won for the third time in a row.<p>

"Aww, that's not fair..." Yoshi complained throwing the controller on the ground and crossed his arms grunting a little.

"Why?" Ness asked curious being completely oblivious.

"You always win." Kirby replied with a disappointed look on his face.

"Well... I have techniques." Ness chuckled blushing a little.

Peach walked in. "Do you guys get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?"

Yoshi, Kirby, Ness, and Lucas replied in a "I don't know" expression.

"Well...I am going to the bathroom." Peach said as she started to walk again.

"I am going to hang with Mario." Yoshi said before they all heard something being broken. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Lucas didn't have a clue what was going on. Peach heard it as well as she immediately went out of the bathroom to investigate.

"Did you guys hear that?" She asked

The others nodded as Fox, Falco, and Wolf went to the front doorway with their blasters.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside...<strong>

"Great! We distracted them!" The kidnapper said

"What do we do now?" The assistant asked

The kidnapper slapped his forehead. "We sneak in the back."

"But how are we gonna capture them?"

"We put them in these sacks." The kidnapper said with an annoyed tone in his voice as they both went into the back side of the building.

* * *

><p>After a minute Fox, Falco, and Wolf put away their blasters assuming that it wad nothing and they were about to tell everybody that it's okay when suddenly...<p>

BOOM! The kidnapper and his assistant busts open the door with black clothing and turned out the lights. Everybody ran everywhere because they didn't see anything. They started to kidnap the younger ones first. But they were protected by the older ones.

"Help me!"

"Yoshi!" Everybody else started to find him except the Pokemon Trainer who was trying to find the lightswitch.

Pickachu sreamed as Lucario and Zero Suit Samus started to find him. Then everyone heard a loud cry.

"Kirby!" Meta Knight shouted as somebody grabbed him.

"Mario!" Peach cried as she got taken away while Mario had an angry look on his face. Zelda could've turned into Sheik before somebody grabbed her. The Ice Climbers tried to run before they were put into a sack with Lucario. Link, Wario, King Dedede, and Bowser decided to hide behind a couch. King Dedede just wanted to know where Kirby is.

"Ahh!" Lucas screamed. Ness heard it as he started to look for him before he had been put into the sack. The kidnapper's assistant tried to grabbed Fox but he was too fast for him.

Bowser tried to escape before the kidnapper grabbed him and Ike. "Let me go!" Ike said

Mario and Luigi were both got kidnapped at the same time. Snake then started to look for Mr. Game & Watch so he won't get taken away but it was too late because they both got kidnapped.

The rest of the brawlers had planned to escape.

"Hey!" The kidnapper said "Don't let the others get away!" Then the kidnapper and the assistant surronded them except Sonic but the kidnapper grabbed him. The others decided to fight them but they didn't know which ones were their friends or the kidnappers.

"That's it! I'm not having anyone else getting taken away!" Ganondorf said while he started to look for the kidnappers. Falco did the same. But then they heard Wolf growling apparently he was being kidnapped.

King Dedede continued to look for Kirby and Meta Knight but got taken away with Ganondorf and Falco. The kidnapper tried to grab Marth but then he had hit him.

"Hey!" The kidnapper shouted. As he grabbed Marth's hands.

The kidnapper then got angry. "Start putting them in the truck! I got the rest!" He said to his assistant.

The assistant did what he was told as he started to put the brawlers in the mack with Link, Wario, and Fox.

"I better run." Jigglypuff said as she started to run away. She then saw the mack outside containing all of the brawlers that were kidnapped. She tried to get to them but she'd got thrown in there with the Pokemon Trainer and Pit.

Captain Falcon and Olimar were trying to go to Captain Falcon's ship with the two kongs before all four of them were put in a sack. Zero Suit Samus tried to find her suit but the kidnapper blocked it. So, Zero Suit Samus jumped over him, but she didn't have enough time to put it on becuase she got kidnapped. So that leaves R.O.B and Toon Link.

"What do we do now?" Toon Link asked

"Let's go somwhere will the kidnapper won't find us." R.O.B suggested but it was still to dark. As a result, they both got put in the mack with the others. Then the truck drove away.


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened?

The Super Smash Bros Brawl Kidnapper

Chapter 2- What Happened?

Shadow was on his way to the building because he had gotten a text message from Sonic to come there to celebrate with the rest of the brawlers. But when Shadow got there, the whole place was dark.

"Hello?" Shadow called out but no one responded. "Hello?" Shadow called out again before he found the lightswitch. When he turned it on, he gasped. The place was destroyed. The windows were broken, the back door fell, the couch was tipped over, and everything was out of place.

_"What happened?"_ He thought to himself. Just then he got a phone call. It was Captain Falcon.

"Hello." Shadow answered

"Hey Shad."

"Captain Falcon, what happened? Why is this place destroyed?"

"Tell you later. Meet me at Nev-." The phone got cut off.

"Hello? Hello? Captain Falcon? Answer!" Shadow hung up his cell phone. He got in his car and started to drive off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the truck...<p>

The brawlers were inside the trailer of the truck. Then they got some of the brawlers out of the sacks because others never got put into one.

"So...now what do we do?" Yoshi asked

"I don't know." Falco replied as Fox started to think of a plan.

"Great." Ike complained "The building's destroyed, were kidnapped, and now Captain Falcon got dissconected with Shadow. Could it get any worse?"

"Hey guys, what if we get put in lava and never be seen again?" Kirby wondered. Everyone then began surprised and scared at the same time.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shadow was still driving in his car.<p>

_"What could've happened? Where is everybody?"_ He thought again. Just then he got another phone call.

"Make this quick 'cause this is very important." Shadow said

"Ya sure?" A fimliar voice said.

"Sonic!" Shadow recognize "Where are you?"

"We have been kidnapped in the back of a truck."

Shadow's mouth fell open. " . . . . ."

"Hello?"

"I'm still here."

"Good. Now where are you?"

"On Nevada St."

"That's were we are!"

"Great. Now what do you want me to do?"

"Do you see a truck with a red front and a gray trailer?"

"Yep."

"That's the one were in. Now listen, right now we are pulling up at a gas station and the kidnappers are in the store right next to it. So I think we are good enough for five minutes."

"...Ok I'm at the gas station right...now."

"Okay now get us out of here." Sonic finshed before they both hung up.

Shadow immediately got out of his car and went to the back of the truck to open the door but it was locked.

"What's taken so long?" Wolf asked complaining

"It's locked. Does any of you know where the keys are?"

Everyone started to think before Olimar answered. "They're in the driver's seat.

Shadow looked in the driver's seat and saw the keys. "Got 'im." He said

"Great! Now bust us out of here!" Luigi said relieved

Shadow did what he was told and unlocked the door before the kidnappers saw them.

"What are you doing!" The kidnapper asked shouting before he and Shadow grabbed onto the door with death-grip.

The brawlers didn't know what to do.

"Pikachu, go." Captain Falcon commanded him.

"But . . .why?" Pikachu asked confused.

"We rather get killed than you. Also you're younger than us." Fox explained

"But-"

"Go!" Fox yelled as he pointed out the door.

Pikachu counted to 3 in his head as he jumped through the door in slow motion right before the asisstant closed the door. Then he and the kidnapper drove away.

* * *

><p>Shadow and Pikachu went to a parking lot as a meeting place.<p>

"Okay...so how are we going to get the others?" Pikachu asked

"I will go get the others while you go to Meta Knight's ship because I don't want you to get hurt. I made a map of this whole city." Shadow replied as he showed a map to Pikachu. Then Pikachu started to walk to Meta Knight's ship as Shadow driving away to find the others.


	3. Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins

The Super Smash Bros Brawl Kidnapper

Chapter 3- The Adventure Begins

The kidnapper was driving somewhere with his assistant until he asked...

"I have a question."

The kidnapper sighed. "Was is it now?"

"Where are we taking them?"

". . .Ok just to be honest, I really don't know."

"I know. Let's take them to a forest where no one will ever find them."

"That will be a great idea. Plus, we'll take the keys with us this time to make sure nobody comes and break them out. We already lost one. Let's not hope that will happen again."

"Yeah, and then they will starve to death and no one will know where they are. They will be stuck here forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever and-"

"Shut up!" The kidnapper yelled as they both got to the forest, got out of the truck, and walked away.

* * *

><p>Fox listened the entire time what the kidnappers had just said.<p>

"Well?" Peach asked

"They're saying that they're taking us to a forest...they're taking the keys this time...they'll make sure we starve to death...they'll make sure that we will be stuck here forever...and now they're walking away."

"Such cowards." Zelda said balling up her fist.

"You could say that again." Lucario said sighing

"What should we do?" Kirby asked

"We're going to busts ourselves out of here." Bowser said balling up his fist while punching his hand with an angry expression.

"But how?" Popo asked

"We can't just break out." Yoshi said before everyone came up with an idea.

"That's it!" Pokemon Trainer said

"Everybody, stand back." King Dedede said while everyone moved out of his way. Then King Dedede ran as fast as he could. So fast that he kicked the door causing it to fall open. Then everybody clapped their hands while Kind Dedede took a val. After that everbody walked out.

"So, now what?" Ness asked

"We should go back to the building and fix up the place." Marth suggested

"But how? We don't know which way to go." Ike said

"Let's be in groups." Fox said

Everybody picked who they wanted to be with. Group 1 had Lucas, Ness, the Pokemon Trainer, Lucario, and Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, and Olimar. Group 2 had Link, Zelda, Pit, Ike, Mr. Game and Watch, Ganondorf, and Marth. Group 3 had Snake, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Samus, Sonic, and Wario. Group 4 had Fox, Falco, Wolf, R.O.B, Bowser, and the Ice Climbers and Group 5 had Meta Knight, King Dedede, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, and Toon Link. Then the groups went off in diffrent path.

Group 1 walked through the forest until they saw 7 diffrent paths. No one knew with path to take, so they each got their own path.

Group 2 (the group that was going the right direction) kept walking for about 20 minutes talking and laughing. Then they all heard something. So they decided to hide behind bushes and trees. They saw a figure with a green cap, a green shirt, brown shoes, and blue overalls.

"Luigi?" Pokemon Trainer said

"What are you doing here?" Pit asked "Where's the rest of your group?"

"I was with them but then I saw you guys hiding." Luigi replied

Just then the rest of the brawlers came. Everbody became confused.

"Guess it's easy to find everyone else." Samus said

A few minutes later, everyone made it back into town they all knew which way to go since they were there.

"Well that was easy." Sonic commented with a smile across his face.

"Too easy." Meta Knight followed

* * *

><p>Once again they walked for a little while until everyone saw something. They saw a store being robbed. But they've noticed two familiar people. It was the kidnappers! The brawlers went inside to see what was going on. They've already saw two police cars and a fire truck in the drive way because there was a fire in the back. Once they were inside, they decided to help everybody catch the kidnappers. But then they all got seperated because of the crowd.<p>

"Guys?" Sonic called. He heard no one except for Snake. But they couldn't see each other. Once the crowd dissapeared, they all saw no one.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Shadow went to the store to see what had happened he could of gone inside if it wasn't for...<p>

"Kirby!" Shadow shouted as Kirby hugged him. "What happened?"

"There was a bank robbery we help everybody stopped it. Then the kidnappers got arrested and somehow, we all got seperated. And that's when you showed up." Kirby explained

"Think you can make it back to Meta Knight's ship?"

"I'll try." Kirby said as he started to walk while Shadow crosed out Kirby's name. _"2 down, 34 to go." _He thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4: More Recruiting

The Super Smash Bros Brawl Kidnapper

Chapter 4- More Recruiting

Pikachu was walking around Meta Knight's ship.

_"It's so...empty." _He thought to himself before he heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be at a time like this?" Pikachu said as he answered it.

"Kirby, you're ok!" Pikachu said happily before he started to look outside of the door. "Where are the others?"

"We got seperated by a crowd at a robbery." Kirby responded as he walked in while Pikachu shut the door. They started to walk around a little bit before Kirby thought of something.. "Hey, wait! . . .Man, I forgot." Kirby said as they both continued walking.

"Wait! I remeber!" Kirby shouted again "Man, I keep forgeting! . . .Wait, I-"

"Kirby, look. We don't have time for this. Either you remember or you don't. 'Cause apparently you're starting to forget everything about everything." Pikachu said annoyed

"Oh, now I know! Does Meta Knight have transmitters here?" Kirby asked

"...I think so..." Pikachu replied "Do you know where they are?"

"Maybe...can you help me look?"

"Why us?"

Kirby became frustrated "Let me think, ah yes. One, we are the only ones here. And two, all of our friends are in trouble!"

"..."

"I thought so." Kirby said as he and Pikachu started looking.

* * *

><p><em>"If only Link was here..." <em>Zelda thought to herself as she continued walking. Only she had no idea whwere she is. Before she thought of something else. _"Wait a minute...how did King Dedede made the door flew open that's_ _fast__? It's impossible in one hit." _Just then she heard something. Something that she had never seen before in her entire life. It was getting closer and closer. She then saw a figure that look a lot like Sonic and Shadow. But more...Silver.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked

"I am Silver the hedgehog." Silver answered

"Ok...apparently you're one of Sonic's friends."

"That's right."

"Ok..so why are you here?"

"I've heard that you guys are in trouble. So i'm here to help."

Just then they both heard something. It just went compelety dark in the forest at that second. So now Zelda and Silver couldn't see a thing. But then it went back to normal. Zelda looked around and noticed that Silver wasn't there.

"Silver?" She called out but no response.

* * *

><p>"Did you find them yet?" Kirby asked still looking for the transmitters.<p>

"Nope." Pikachu replied

"Wher are they?" Kirby said as he started to walk again.

"I found them!"

"Okay! Jeez, not so loud. I'm right here!"

Pikachu held up 2 transmitters for each of them. Kirby tried to connect with Shadow.

"Does he even have a transmitter?" Pikachu asked

"Let's hope." Kirby responded

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Shadow was still driving before he heard his transmitter.

"This is Shadow."

"It's me, Kirby!"

"Kirby? How did you-"

"Me and Pikachu found a couple of transmitters inside Meta Knight's ship."

"Well...good job. So Kirby, before you got seperated by the crowd, were you with anyone?"

"Hmm..." Kirby started to think "Oh, I was with Yoshi and Lucas. Lucas was scared as usual but I heard Yoshi's stomach growling and-"

"You're missing the point! I mean, did you see where they went?"

"I saw Lucas running north trying to find Ness. But then I heard Yoshi calling me. But I didn't see him. I decided to run out the front of the store, and that's when you showed up." Kirby finished

"Ok, so I guess I am on my way to find- . . ."

"Hello?"

"I think I see Zelda. I'll be back Kirby." Shadow hung up.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Pikachu asked in concern<p>

"He said he sees Zelda." Kirby answered

"Great. So what are we going to do about the kidnapper?"

Kirby shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Silver?" Zelda called out but no response. Just then another figure came out running towards her. Zelda started to get scared.<p>

"Zelda!" The figure called out for her.

_"How does he know my name?" _Zelda thought to herself. Just then she started to recognize the figure. No, it was not Sonic nor Silver. But...

"Shadow!" Zelda shouted "Where were you?"

"Well, after I told Pikachu to go to Meta Knight's ship to find you guys, I was driving until I saw a robbery at a store. I dceided to go to the store to investigate. But then I saw Kirby running towards me. So, I told him to got to Meta Knight's ship like I told Pikachu. And somehow, they both found transmitters and Kirby told me where Lucas is. And that's when I saw you." Shadow explained

"So now we're going to find Lucas?"

Shadow nodded.

"Let's go then."

A few minutes later Shadow and Zelda saw a little boy that was sitting on a tree stump crying. He had yellow hair, a striped shirt, blue shorts, and orange shoes.

"Lucas!" They both called out before they someone else who was walking towards him. "Luigi!"

Lucas and Luigi immediately turned around to see Shadow and Zelda started to run towards them.

"Well, at least you guys are here." Luigi complimented.

"Where's your brother?" Zelda asked

"I was with him until everything went completely dark. I was terrified. But then when I turned around, Mario wasn't there."

"That's the same thing that happened to me and Silver!" Zelda recalled

"I'm just worried about Ness." Lucas said a little scared before Shadow placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find him." Shadow said with a smile across his face. "But, I think you three better get back to Meta Knight's ship. Kirby and Pikachu are waiting for you."

Zelda, Lucas, and Luigi nodded their heads as they started to walk back to Meta Knight's ship while Shadow crossed out their names.


	5. Chapter 5: Popple?

The Super Smash Bros Brawl Kidnapper

Chapter 5- Popple?

Popo was walking in a field having no idea what to do.

"What am I gonna- Wait!" He had an idea. "I still got my cell phone!" He looked in his pocket, but he had just remembered that he dropped it when he was trying to get away from the kidnapper when he was in the building.

Just then, everything went dark. Popo was scared a little bit thinking that something bad was about to happen. He then felt someone taking him away. He could not get free.

"Let me go!" Popo shouted. But the person who was taking him didn't speak nor looked at him.

5 minutes later, Popo found himself with his hands chained and he was against a wall over a pool of lava. He looked to his right and he saw Silver and Mario.

"What's going on?" Popo asked as Mario and Silver shrugged their shoulders. Silver than thought of something. "Do you have your cell phone?" He asked Mario and Popo.

"Luigi has mine and his." Mario respnded

"I'd dropped mine when I was being kidnapped back in that building." Popo responded also.

The person who took away the three boys walked into the room and to a bridge right near them. Mario recongnized this person.

"Popple!" He shouted

"And you thought it was the end of me. Now here is my revenge." Popple smirked scrunching up his eyes.

"But, I thought we made up like...9 years ago."

"That was before. . . .But for right now...let me get my revenge on you."

". . .Okay. . .but why did you kidnapped me and uh..." Silver was trying to figure out the ice climber's name.

"Popo." He said

"Oh yeah. Popo."

Popple placed his hand on his chain. "Hmm . . .you disgust me." He finally said walking away.

"What's going to happen to us?" Popo worried while the three were looking at each other.

"Whatever it is, it's not going to happen." Mario said firmly

"Then, how are we're going to get out of here?"

Just then, Link showed up. Apparently, he made it inside.

"Link!" Mario and Popo shouted.

"What happened?" Link asked shocking

"Tell ya later. But, get us out of here." Mario said

"How? You're over lava."

"Hit that button on that wall." Mario commanded Link. Luckily, he was able to find the button right next to him. It was red. He pressed it and the lava got replaced by a wooden floor.

"Thanks." Silver said smiling

"No problem." Link said smiling also "Now, I just have to-"

Just then, Popple came back holding something familiar in his hands.

"Hey, isn't that Wolf's blaster?" Popo asked

"Yep. And it will destroy you all." Popple replied laughing evily at the end of his sentence.

"How did you get it?"

"Wolf saw me before I saw him. He tried to attack but I hit him in the head making him unconscious. So, I took his blaster and leave."

"Well, you're not getting away with this." Link said before Shadow showed up with Ganondorf and Toon Link.

"How many of you are there?" Popple growled

"Well, let me see. They're 36 fighters, plus Silver and Shadow. So I guess that's-"

"Okay, I get it!" Popple interrupted Popo as he wwas ready to attack.

"Shadow, Ganondorf, and Toon Link. You guys handle Popple. Link, cut us free." Silver ordered with an angry look in his eyes.

Link cut Silver, Mario, and Popo free as they landed on the ground.

"Now to find a way out of here." Link said while Ganondorf, Toon Link, and Shadow continued to fight Popple.

"Do you guys see an exit?" Mario asked as they looked around

"There it is!" Silver pointed in the director of an exit. "Everybody, retreat!" Everyone ran to the exit except Popple who did an evil grin. When everyone else was at the exit, it slammed shut. Apparently, it was a trap door. But it only captured Mario. So he dropped down to the bottom of . . .wherever that thing goes to.

"Mario!" Everone else shouted as they ran towards the trap door. Toon Link found the real ext so everyone ran out. Popple growled at himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside...<strong>

"Okay." Popo said "Let's recap. Popple has Wolf's blater, we lost Mario, and now we have no idea where he is."

"Let's hope he's ok." Shadow said "But if you can excuse me, I gotta find the others."

"Can I go with you." Silver asked

" . . .Sure."

"Thanks." Silver said as he started to walk away while Shadow crossed out Ganondorf, Toon Link, and Popo's names. _"8 down, 28 to go." _He thought to himself. As he started to walk away with Silver.


	6. Chapter 6: First Starfox Charcter Found

The Super Smash Bros Brawl Kidnapper

Chapter 6- First Starfox Charcter Found

**In Meta Knight's ship...**

Pikachu and Kirby waited impatiently for Zelda to arrive.

"What's taking her so long?" Pikachu asked

"Maybe, she had been kidnapped by Ganondorf." Kirby guessed while Pikachu glared at him. "What?"

"Ganondorf has been kidnapped also."

"Oh, I forgot."

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Is that her right now?" Kirby asked

"Let's see." Pikachu suggested as he answered the door. It was Zelda, Lucas, Luigi, Popo, Toon Link, and Ganondorf.

"Zelda, you're here." Kirby said "...And you brought company."

"You didn't know what I had to go through." Popo said

"Anyway, make yourselves at home. As soon as-"

"If Meta Knight shows up." Pikachu said interrupting Kirby "We will go back to the smash castle. Because he's the owner of this ship."

"Is Mario here?" Luigi worried about his brother. Toon Link, Popo, and Ganondorf then had worried looks on their faces.

"Well...Luigi...this mighty be pretty bad. But,...Mario fell in a trap door and now we have no idea where he is." Toon Link explained.

Luigi felt terrible. Then he felt angry. "That's it! I'm going to find Mario!" Luigi said as he stormed out the door but Lucas stopped him.

"You're not going to be kidnapped again." He said

"But . . .what about Mario?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Zelda said

"Let's just wait." Ganondorf finished "I will guard the entrance in case somebody shows up."

* * *

><p>Shadow and Silver continued walking until Silver noticed something.<p>

"Hey, was Link with you?"

"Yeah." Shadow replied

"So, where is he?"

Shadow and Silver looked around them and noticed that Link wasn't there.

"Plus you didn't crossed him name off of the list. But since we don't know where he is, I think there's no need." Silver said

"Yeah, but now we gotta go find him also." Shadow said but then he saw something. Or someone. Silver wondered what was he looking at. So he looked at the figure also.

"Hey Shad, it's Falco."

"I know. Now we just have to-"

"Falco!" Silver called out for him. But Falco got startled and he didn't know who it was because it was dark. So he ran away.

"Great. You startled him." Shadow said annoyed

"Sorry..."

Then, they both saw someone walked towards them. Shadow and Silver both got into their fighting positions. But then, he realized who it was. It was Wario!

"Wario, where were you?" Silver asked

"Over there with Fox." Wario replied as he pointed to a forest.

"Did you guys see Falco?"

Wario shooked his head in a no expression as Fox walked towards them. "I did see Yoshi before we were seperated. He went up a hill. But when I got at the top of it, I couldn't see Yoshi."

"After a while, Fox found me in a forest." Wario said

"Great. So let's look for Yoshi." Shadow said as everyone continued to walk.

About a half-hour later, Fox, Wario, Shadow, and Silver walked through the forest until they saw Yoshi sleeping on a tree stump.

"Yosh-" Fox slapped a hand on Wario's mouth. "Don't wake him up." He whispered as he held Yoshi in his arms.

"Let's just see if we can find more people." Shadow said as they continued to walk.

10 minutes later Yoshi started to wake up. So, Fox placed him on the ground. When Yoshi woke up, he saw Fox, Shadow, Silver, and Wario. "What happened when I was asleep?"

"Well, we found you on a tree stump. So, Fox carried you for about 10 minutes. And then, you woke up." Wario explained

"Where's Kirby?"

"Meta Knight's ship." Silver answered

"Hey guys."

"Captain Falcon!" They all shouted

"Where did you came from?" Shadow asked

Captain Falcon pointed north.

"Did you see anybody?"

"No."

"Well, you four better get back to Meta Knight's ship before something else happens." Shadow said as Wario, Fox, Yoshi, and Captain Falcon left.

"Let's keep going." Silver said as he and Shadow started to walk again.

* * *

><p>40 minutes later, back in Meta Knight's ship, everyone was starting to worry about the ones that they're close to.<p>

"I hope Mario is ok." Luigi said worrying about his big brother again. Kirby tried to help him.

"I know how you feel Luigi. I'm worried about Meta Knight and King Dedede even though he's my arch-enemy."

"I'm worried about Ness and Zelda and Ganondorf are worried about Link." Lucas said

"Hey, remember before we defeated Tabuu?" Kirby asked Luigi

"How can I forget."

_**Flashback**_

_Luigi and Ness were still trophies. However, King Dedede's badges were still on them. In reaction, they were back to normal._

_" ...What's this on my nose?" Luigi asked as Ness pulled King Dedede's badge off of him. They looked to see King Dedede as trophy form. Ness touched the bottom of it and King Dedede was back to normal. He looked at them as they looked at him. So King Dedede slapped them on their arms laughing._

**_End Flashback_**

"Theh, he tackled me laughing and dragged me to the stairs." Kirby said

"If it wasn't for King Dedede, all of us will still be trophies right now." Lucas said before they heard a knock on the door. Ganondorf answered it. Luigi crossed his fingers because he'd hoped it was Mario. But it was Fox, Wario, Captain Falcon, and Yoshi.

"Yoshi!" Luigi shouted. Even though Yoshi ate him so many times, he sill missed him.

"Yay, my best friend is back." Kirby hugged Yoshi. Wario, Fox, and Captain Falcon glared at Yoshi.

"Hey, we're here too!" Wario said

"Forget about that. Let's keep an eye out in case anybody else comes." Popo said walking away.


	7. Chapter 7: The Memories

The Super Smash Bros Brawl Kidnapper

Chapter 7- The Memories

Pikachu, Kirby, Zelda, Lucas, Luigi, Popo, Toon Link, Ganondorf, Fox, Wario, Yoshi, and Captain Falcon were all inside Meta Knight's ship worried about the other smashers.

"Remember when Samus saved me from my power being sucked up?" Pikachu questioned

"You never told us that. What happened?" Fox asked

"Well . . ."

_**Flashback**_

_Samus (without her power suit on) was outside of a room pointing out her laser gun. She stepped in and heard something she turned to see Pikachu in a terrible situation. But then the machine went off._

_"Help!" Pikachu shouted_

_Just then, the machine went back on one again putting Pikachu in a terrible situation._

_But then, Samus (without her suit) used her laser gun to snapped the cage open setting Pikachu free before a bunch of R.O.B. Sentries zoomed in. Pikachu and Samus decided to battle._

**_End Flashback_**

"Wow, were you hurt?" Ganondorf asked

"A lot." Pikachu responded

Everyone was silent for a moment. Before Kirby spoken.

"Remember before I battled Petey Piranha?"

"Yeah, you had no choice." Zelda said

_**Flashback**_

_After Mario, Kirby, Peach, and Zelda finshed battling the enemies. Just then, a bomb fell out of the sky. They all heard something. Kirby turned around to see Mario being smacked by something. Kirby turned again to see the two princesses trapped._

_"Help!" Peach cried they were two cages. Kirby looked up to see Petey Piranha._

**_End Flashback_**

"You saved us." Zelda said

"It's the least I can do. You helped me and Mario while we were battling the enemies." said Kirby

"Speaking of saving people, that kind of reminds me when Ness saved me from that giant statue, Porky."

_**Flashback**_

_Lucas continued running from the giant statue. But he tripped on a twig and fell. He was scared until something hit the statue and it fell. It turns out, that it was Ness. The giant statue jumped in the air with Ness and Ness did an attack and destroy the statue which was Porrky. It battled with Ness and Lucas until it was finished._

_"You're ok?" Ness asked_

_"Yep." Lucas replied_

_"What happened?"_

_"I was chased by that giant statue."_

_"Did you know where it came from?"_

_"No."_

_"Strange."_

_"I know right?"_

_But then Wario came out of nowhere, his machine spotted Ness and he tried to shoot an arrow at him. But, he was too fast. So decided to shoot Lucas. But Ness pushed him out the way saving him from being turned into a trophy. So, Lucas ran away because he was afraid that Wario might shoot an arrow at him._

**_End Flashback_**

"I said I was sorry." Wario recalled

"It wasn't even your fault." Lucas said

"You can blame Tabuu." Yoshi said

"That also reminds me about Galleom."

_**Flashback**_

_The Pokemon Trainer and Lucas were in the Ruined Hall before a giant thing fell from the sky. It was Galleom. They battled him. Until he was done._

_"That was fun." Charizard said_

_"Easy for you to say." said Lucas as the Pokemon Trainer brought Charizard back into the ball._

_But then Galleom grabbed the Pokemon Trainer and Lucas and a bomb appeared. Both gasped as Galleom flew into the air. Until Lucas used his PK Thunder to set him and the Pokemon Traiber free. Both were falling until Meta Knight saved him. They, Marth, and Ike all met up on a ledge as Lucas helped the Pokeom Trainer up._

**_End_ _Flashback_**

"Meta Knight saved our lives." Lucas said

They all heard Zelda giggling.

"What's funny?" Fox asked in concern

"Remember when I was Sheik and when I came to Meta Knight's ship deck?"

Fox began to laugh.

_**Flashback**_

_Sheik and Peach finally made it to the deck of Meta Knight's ship. Fox's arwingwas coming towards them shotting the ship._

_"What?" Fox said seeing Sheik and Peach. He shot the weapon trying not to hit Peach. But Sheik thought that Fox was attacking them. So she leaped until the air and landed on Fox's arwing punching the sheild._

_"Hey!" Fox shouted_

_They both jumped of the arwing and ran towards each other preparing to fight._

_"Ah, ah, ah." Peach said as Fox and Sheik turned towards her holding tea. Fox turned around to see Sheik drinking it. So he took the cup and started to drink it._

**_End Fkashback_**

"How did Peach made it that fast?" Fox asked

No one knew the answer.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. Lucas answered it and it was . . .

"Bowser!" Peach shouted "You're all right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." The Koopa King replied

"Did you see anybody?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well, let's just wait here until the others so up."

"If they show up. . ." Kirby said as they all looked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8: The Last King Found

The Super Smash Bros Brawl Kidnapper

Chapter 8- The Last King Found

Meanwhile, Shadow and Silver were trying to find the other smashers. They were still trying to find Peach, Mario, Pit, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Ness, Red, Marth, Meta Knight, Ike, King Dedede, Link, Samus, Falco, Olimar, Nana, Lucario, Snake, Mr. Game and Watch, R.O.B., Sonic, Jigglypuff, and Wolf.

Ganondorf was calling Shadow on his cell phone.

"Hello?" Shadow said

"We found ... well Bowser found us in Meta Knight's ship. He said he thought he'd saw King Dedede and-" Ganondorf was interupted

"Yay!" Another voice said. It was obviously Kirby's.

"Quiet! I am on the phone!"

"Okay, tell them I saw Marth."

The whole room became silent. Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to face Kirby.

"Y- You saw Marth?" Fox asked

"Yep." Kirby replied

Shadow and Silver heard this at the same time they said, "Why didn't you tell us in the first place!"

Shadow hung up.

"Guess we'll have to split up." Shadow said

"Ok." Said Silver "I'll look for Marth and you can look for King Dedede."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, King Dedede was walking through the field at midnight. He had a worried look on his face. He was worried about Kirby. Who knows what could happen to him? His thoughts were immediately interupted when he saw sombody holding a blaster with purple shoes and purple fur. King Dedede immediately realized who it was.<p>

"Wolf?" He said

Wolf turned aroung and saw King Dedede standing there.

"King Dedede. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm al-" He paused as the field went completely dark.

"Uh, ...what's happening?"

"I don't know."

"Me neither."

"But something tells me that we should run." King Dedede said as he and Wolf started running. However, they couldn't see anything including themselves.

"Ah, ah, ah." A figure said as he threw something which caused gas to Dedede and Wolf started coughing before they bacame unconscious. As a result they both fell to the ground with their eyes closed.

Marth and Link saw the whole thing. So when the gas dissapeared and the field had wasn't that dark anymore, they raced behind the figure they both grabbed an arm of him.

"Popple!" Link shouted

"How do you know who I am?"

"Mario told us about you." Marth replied as he slapped Popple really hard in the head causing him to fall unconscious. Then he took Wolf, supported him, and started to walk. Link did the same with King Dedede. Then they bumped into Shadow and Silver.

"We were looking for you Marth." Shadow said

"I was supposed to look for you. But, it's hard to split up." Silver recalled

"Don't push it..."

"Okay, okay, sheesh..."

The darkness came again.

"You guys head to Meta Knight's ship while we go and find the others." Silver said as they ran off.

* * *

><p>90 minutes later in Meta Knight's ship, King Dedede and Wolf wake up and found out that they weren't on the field anymore.<p>

"Hey Wolf, ...isn't this Meta Knight's ship." King Dedede asked

"Yeah, . . .i'm pretty sure it is." Wolf responded as they walk to the entrance only to find the found smashers there including Marth and Link.

"You're awake." Wario said

"King Dedede! You won't believe how worried I was. You see I-"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. We get it puffball."

An offended Kirby looked at Captain Falcon.

"I take that back."

"Thought so."

"And Fox, I was a little worried about you too." Wolf said

"Yeah, have you seen Falco?" Fox asked

"No. I hope he's ok . . ."

"Let's just wait we only got 19 people left." Marth said

"Yeah, and one of them's Meta Knight." Kirby said

"Yeah, let's just hope that Shadow and Silver find the rest of us." Link said


	9. Chapter 9: Another Princess

The Super Smash Bros Brawl Kidnapper

Chapter 9- Another Princess

Pikachu, Kirby, Zelda, Lucas, Luigi, Popo, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Wario, Fox, Yoshi, Captain Falcon, Bowser, King Dedede, Wolf, Marth, and Link were all inside Meta Knight's ship. Some were in a state of boredom while others were worried about the other smashers.

"You know, I was thinking." Kirby said

Everyone turned towards him in concern. "What?" Marth asked

"Instead of just sitting here, don't you mthink we should go . . ." He paused for a moment.

Bowser knew what he meant. "Find the other smashers?"

Everyone looked at each other. "What?"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Kirby responded

"But, how are we going to find them?" Fox asked

"What if Poppole gets us again?" Popo asked also

"Easy, we will be in pairs." Wolf said

"Let's split up." King Dedede said as everyone walked out the door except Ganondorf so he could guard the ship. Here are the pairs:

**Fox & Wolf**

**Kirby & King Dedede**

**Link & Zelda**

**Luigi & Yoshi**

**Wario & Bowser**

**Captain Falcon & Marth**

**Pikachu & Lucas**

**Toon Link & Popo**

"C'mon Yoshi." Luigi said as they both ran out the door to find Mario.

"C'mon! I wanna find Meta Knight! Hurry!" Kirby said pulling King Dedede out the door.

But then all of them heard something. Link looked out the window he saw a swirling wind. He realized it was a . . .

"Tornado!" Link shouted as Kirby, King Dedede, Luigi, and Yoshi immediately went back inside they all tried going into the basment. But none of them knew the password.

"Man! Now what!" Wolf said frustrated spreading his arms to his waist. But then, they felt something they were being lifted off the ground.

"Take cover!" Fox said as they all ducked. But then they crashed. None of them were hurt though. They looked outside and realized that they were flying. They didn't know what caused the tornado. They didn't want to know.

"Woah..." Captain Falcon said

* * *

><p>Meta Knight was walking around trying to think of a plan to try to find the other smashers. Espically Kirby and King Dedede. But then he saw a figure ahead of him. He ran to it and found Mr. Game and Watch.<p>

"Where were you?" Meta Knight asked

"I was trying to find the others." Mr. Game and Watch replied

"So was I."

"Let's go look for them together."

Falco nearby was behind a tree unnoticing that Mr. Game and Watch and Meta Knight were near him.

_"Gotta find the others." _He thought to himself as he started to run.

Also nearby, Peach was walking around holding her umbrella wondering where her frinds are.

"Hello?" She called but there was no response.

But then she saw a turtle-like creature with big tail.

"Isn't that Sqirtle?" Peach aked as Squirtle looked at her. Then Red came out.

"Peach? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you and the rest."

" . . .Well . . .I suggest we keep looking."

Red nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shadow and Silver were still looking for the other smashers.<p>

"Hey Shad, do you think we will ever find everyone else?"

"I hope so."

"Yeah, right."

"I mean, who knows what could happen?"

"Let's hope it isn't too bad."

* * *

><p>At another destination, Diddy Kong was running through the forest.<p>

_"Where are they?" _He thought to himself. What if they've been turned into to trophies? What if Raquaza shows up? What if he never find them?

But then darkness came and a figure (Popple) started to drag Diddy Kong away who was struggling to get free.

"Put him down!" Silver shouted punching Popples's hand causing Diddy Kong to escape from the grip.

"Silver! Shadow!" Diddy Kong shouted

"Hey. Did you see Donkey Kong?" Shadow asked

"Nope."

"You will never find him or the other smashers." Popple said with an angry smile across his face.

Then four more people all punched Popple at the same causing him to lose consciousness. They were Mr. Game and Watch, Peach, Red (He used Charazard), and Meta Knight.

"Great." Shadow said

"Have you seen Donkey Kong?" Diddy Kong asked.

"No unfortuantely." Meta Knight replied

"Well, all of you go to Meta Knight's ship. Meta Knight, drive the ship to the smash castle. The rest of the smashers can go there.

Meta Knight nodded his head as he, Mr. Game and Watch, Peach, Diddy Kong, and Red walked away while Shadow crossed out their names. _"22 down, 14 to go."_


	10. Chapter 10: The Discoveries

The Super Smash Bros Brawl Kidnapper

Chapter 10- The Discoveries

Shadow and Silver were walking near the lake. Silver wanted to ask Shadow a question.

"Shad?"

Shadow turned towarrds Silver.

"What excatly happened when you found out they have been kidnapped?"

" . . .Follow me." Shadow said running in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Mario was confused as he looked around himself wondering where he is. (If you remember the events in Chapter 5). He saw lava around him with a path right in front of him so he would know which way to go. So he decided to walk around until he found someone that could help him. He then saw someone wearing drak green clothing with a hood and he kept his head down so no one could see his face.<p>

"Who are you?" Mario asked

"If I tell you, you wouldn't be so pleased." The stranger replied

" . . .Ok...can you help me? I was transported here and I need to get back to my-"

"I know what happened. You and your friends had been kidnapped."

Mario was shocked "How did you know?"

"I can't tell." The stranger nodded in a no expression.

"Oh . . .okay...so how can you help?"

"Follow me." The stranger said as he started to walk off.

Mario thought to himself: _"His voice sounds so fimiliar. Have I met this guy before?" _He then followed the stranger.

* * *

><p>In Meta Knight's ship, Kirby looked out the window to see where he and some of his friendss were.<p>

"Great, we only moved about 130 yards."

The others sighed in relief.

"So, . . .now what?"

"I guess we should wait again." Pikachu suggested

About 15 minutes later, they all heard a knonk on the door.

"I wanna answer it! I wanna answer it!" Yoshi said walking to the door He oppened it and saw Meta Knight, Mr. Game and Watch, Peach, Red, and Diddy Kong. They walked in the ship.

"META KNIGHT!" Kirby shouted

"Great, nice to see you too Kirby. But I am going to drive the ship back to the smash castle."

"What about the others?" King Dedede asked

"They'll come there."

"Oh."

"Let's just sit down. All Kirby will do is make faces behind Meta Knight's back the whole way..." Link quietly whispered to the others.

* * *

><p>Nana was walking near the lake (The exact same one where Shadow and Silver had been).<p>

_"It's okay...I'm sure Popo is fine and the rest of us as well...so nothing can happen now right?" _She asked herself.

But then he heard somebody through the bushes. Instead of being worried what that was, Nana quietly walked over to the bushes. It was the kidnappers.

"HEY! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOPSED TO ESCAPE!" The kidnapper shouted while he and the assistant chased Nana. But after a few minutes, they were out of breath.

"Now what?" The assitant asked

"I don't know." The kidnapper replied

But then they both looked to their left side and saw the truck where they and the smashers had been. Only the back door was open.

"Aww, man. How did they escape?" The assistant asked

"Don't ask me." said the kidnapper

"Well let's go find them." The assistant said as they started to run again.

After a few more minutes, they came to the shop that they had robbed earlier. They walked a few inches before they saw someone standing a few yards in front of them. It was Snake.

"Grab him!" The kidnapper shouted.

Snake heard them and turned around "I don't think so." He said as he started to fight with the kidnappers. He was sucessful after a few minutes because he had tied them up.

_"Now I got to find everyone else." _He thought as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Shadow and Silver came upon the building were the smashers had been kidnapped.<p>

"So I was coming here wondering if anyone was here and..." He was walking until he noticed something. Someone must have cleaned up the place.

"I thought you said that the place had been destroyed." Silver said looking around.

"Maybe, someone must have fixed the place up."

"Does this place have a security camera?"

"I'll go find it." Shadow said as he started to look. He saw it eventually.

"I found it." He said as Silver walked until he saw Shadow. They watched what had happened to the smashers. They saw things being broken, smashed, or krunched. They had watched every single smasher until there was none left.

"Should we call the police?" Shadow asked

"...Wait a minute, why haven't we thought of that in the first place?" asked Silver

"I guess we were too busy finding everybody we hadn't thought of that."

"...True."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mario and the stranger were walking around a bit. Mario kept looking around and wondered how can anyone live here.<p>

"Do you live here?" He asked in wonder

"No." The stranger replied

"Oh."

"You are close to where I live though."

"Oh...do I know you?"

The stranger was wondering this would happen. "What do you mean?" He asked

"You sound so familiar."

"I'm sure you don't know me. But I might know you."

Mario became shocked again. "You do?"

"Yeah, your name is Mario. You came from the mushroom kingdom and somone always kidnapped your priness called, Princess Toadstool. Also nown as, Peach."

" . . .How do you kno-"

"I said before I couldn't tell." The stranger said before they reached a portal that have a familiar place inside.

"Hey, that's the place we had been kidnapped. Only someone fixed it." Mario pointed out

"Correct, let's go." The stranger said as he stepped in. Mario soon stepped in also.

They were in the second floor of the building.

"Okay, now it's time to go and try to find the others again." Silver said as he and Shadow left.

Mario and the stranger both heard the door being shut. They both raced down the stairs. But they saw no one.

"Okay, now what?" Mario asked

"I guess we shoud follow whoever left. This kinda reminds me of someone leaving me and my siblings at my house for such little reasons . . .All except my youngest one." The stranger said

Mario was familiar with that situation. "You mean a certain koopa who takes his son on various ocassions?"

The stranger believed that he told to much. _"Shoot." _He thought

"Who are you?" Mario asked

The stranger didn't answer.

"Wait a minute." Mario was sucessful taking off the strangers hood he gasped.

"Y-...Y-...you are-."

"Ignatius Koopa." He said interupting Mario.

"Bu- . . .But how?"

"You were near my father's castle when I found you." Iggy replied

"I- . . .I was?"

"Yeah."

Mario was silent for a moment. He then smiled. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem." Iggy said smiling also.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" King Dedede asked impatiently starting to get tired.<p>

"Yeah, we're here." Meta Knight said as he opened the door and he and the others got out of his ship. But near the entrance of the smash castle, they've already saw two people.

"Snake! Nana!" Link shouted as they all ran towards them.

"Where have you been?" Popo asked glad that he saw his sister.

"Well, I was walking near a lake, but then I saw two familiar people. The-"

"Kidnappers." Snake recalled everyone looked at him surprised.

"You saw them?" Mr. Game and Watch asked

"I've found them near the store and I had battled them until I tied them in ropes."

"Let's get inside before anything else happens." Fox suggested as they all walked in.


	11. Chapter 11: The Fire

The Super Smash Bros Brawl Kidnapper

Chapter 11- The Fire

Mario and Iggy walked out the door to find the others after a while, they saw someone.

"Isn't that Pit?" Mario asked

"Yeah, you're right." Iggy noticed that Pit was a few meters away from them. Once again, darkness came. Nobody could see each other.

"Let's run." Mario said as he started running. However, he didn't hear Iggy behind him. When the sky went back to normal, he noticed that Pit nor Iggy wasn't there.

"Oh no..." Mario said. He knew that they have captured by Popple. "Now I have to Pit and Iggy."

He then started to run again. But after a few minutes later he stopped because Pit and Iggy was standing right in front of them.

"Guys? How did y-...I thought you were capture by Popple." Mario said confused

"No. It wasn't Popple. I don't know where the darkness came from." Iggy said

"But . . .where were you two?"

"We were hiding behind a tree for a few minutes." Pit replied

But then somebody grabbed Pit's arm and ran away. Mario and Iggy ran after them, but they had lost track of him.

"Quick, we have to save-"

"Yu can go, but I have to get back to the castle." Iggy said interupting Mario

"Oh, well...thanks for everything."

"It was nothing." Iggy said as he started to walk off. Once he was out of sight Mario went to find Pit.

* * *

><p>Olimar was with his Pikmin trying to find the other smashers.<p>

"Hello?" He called but no one answered

His Pikmin looked to see if they have seen anybody. But none of them seen anybody. But all of them including Olimar saw somebody running away. Olimar recongnized this figure.

"R.O.B.?" He said

R.O.B. didn't hear him.

"Come on." He said as he and his Pikmin started to run.

"We gotta find him before something happens to him. Who knows what the consequences are?"

He stopped running when a giant figure blocked his path.

"Get out of my way." Olimar commanded

"No." The figure replied "I was given orders to stop you."

Olimar looked at the figure. It was like a gigantic robot. It had purple spots everywhere. It also had big purple hands.

"Galleom?" Olimar said in shocked "But how did you lived?"

"I'd managed to pull myself back together." Galleom replied

" . . .Then, i'll finish you once and for all."

Olimar began punching Galleom. But then, Galleom started to jump everywhere.

"Nice try, but you're no match for me." Olimar said

"Oh yeah?" Galleom said

"Yeah."

"Well, bring it on." Galleom said as Olimar threw some of his Pikmin.

* * *

><p>In the smash castle, Yoshi and Kirby walked to the kitchen because they were about to eat something until Marth came.<p>

"Guys, what are you doing?" He asked

"We're getting us something to eat." Yoshi replied

"Who could eat at a time like this?"

"What do you mean?" Kirby asked

Marth slapped his face. "One, we've been kidnapped. Two, some of us might be in serious trouble. Three, we don't even know if they're alive or not. And four, the kidnappers might come back."

"But we can't help it. Yoshi's a dinosaur and I'm ... I'm..."

"A little puffball." King Dedede walked past them.

"No, not that...hey!" Kirby became a little angry. Sometimes people call him puffball. The only time when he likes it is when someone thinks he cute.

"But, you're missing the point." Marth said

"Yeah, Kirby." Yoshi said

"Yoshi, I am talking to you too."

"Why?"

"Because both of you eat a lot. You never know what can happen. So, the people you are close too, comes first."

"Ohh,...okay." Kirby said as they started to walk away before-

"Look!" Yoshi shouted pointing to the doorway. It was the kidnappers. They somehow managed to escape.

"Back for more?" Fox asked balling his fists up with an angry expression in his eyes.

"How did you even managed to escape?" Luigi asked

"How did YOU managed to escape?" The kidnapper said

"Hello, we busted out of there. Duh..." King Dedede said circulating his finger near the side of his head at the end of his sentence.

"Grab 'em." The kidnapper said as they both jumped, but they missed. Marth pushed Yoshi and Kirby in a closet so the kidnappers won't find them.

"You are not taking us again." He said pulling out his sword. Everyone did a fighting pose.

"I have an idea." The kidnapper whispered to the assistant.

"What?"

"Follow me."

The kidnapper raced off with the assistant up the stairs. The smashers immediately followed them. Until they reached 2 rooms where the kidnappers just locked.

"Let us in!" Link shouted as he and the others started to bang on the doors. Finally, they managed to bust in. But there were two problems. One that they had both escaped. But that's not the bad part. The bad part is . . both of the rooms were on fire!

"WHAT THE HECK?" They all shouted as they raced down the stairs. The fire was spreading quickly.

"Luigi, go get Kirby and Yoshi from the closet." Marth ordered

Luigi did what Marth had told him. He opened the door and Yoshi and Kirby collasped.

"What's happening?" Kirby asked

"The kidnappers got away and now the castle is on fire." Luigi replied

"WHAT? WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" They both shouted trying to find an exit. The smashers soon showed up.

"Where can we escape?" Lucas asked

Meta Knight pointed out a window. The smashers immediately ran towards and jumped out of the window except Meta Knight who flew out. They'd watched the fire burned the castle down.

"Now what?" Kirby asked still staring at the fire.

"What are we going to do?" Peach asked also staring at the fire.

They all decided to run as fast as they can while Meta Knight flew once again.

* * *

><p>Olimar finally defeated Galleom. Up ahead, he could finally reach R.O.B.<p>

"I've found you." Olimar said

"Yeah, I guess you did." R.O.B. said

"I think we should go to the smash castle."

"Of course." They said as they raced off.

But when they got to the smash castle, it was still burning. (They got there 20 seconds after the smashers ran away.)

"Oh . . .my. . .gosh . . ." They both said together.

"How did that happen?" R.O.B. asked still in shock.

"...Look, there are the others." Olimar said as they both ran to a hill where the smashers were resting.

"There you are." Wolf said in relief

"What happened?"

"Well, first the kidnappers got at the castle. Then, they have escaped and somehow managed to set the castle on fire." Toon Link explained

They both went blanlk until R.O.B. spoke. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Let's just stay here until somone can help us." Fox said as they continued to rest on the grass.


	12. Chapter 12: The Aura Pokemon

The Super Smash Bros Brawl Kidnapper

Chapter 12- The Aura Pokemon

Shadow and Silver were just a few feet from the building until the saw some police with some sirens.

"They got here already?" Shadow asked

"That was fast." Silver complimented

But the police officers came out of the cars and surronded Shadow and Silver.

"Umm, what's going on?" Silver asked as he put his hands up. Shadow did the same.

"You are under arrest for kidnapping." One of the police officers said. It was a deep voice.

Shadow and Silver looked at each other confused.

"We are not the kidnappers." Shadow said

"Yeah, right." Another police officer said pointing his weapon.

Shadow and Silver started to back up.

"You don't understand." Shadow said

"We are not the kidnappers." Silver followed

"We were just trying to find the people who had been kidnapped."

" . . .Uhh, Silver?"

"Yeah . . ."

"I think we should . . .RUNNNNNNNNNNN!" He shouted as they started to run back into the building with the police officers chasing them. Shadow and Silver went inside a building and raced up the stairs and into a room and they both shut the door and locked it. Both were breathing heavily.

"What was that all about?" Silver asked

"They actually thought we were the kidnappers." Shadow replied

"But how? They don't have any proof."

"I guess we should-"

The heard someone banging on the door.

"We got you surronded!" The officer with the deep voice shouted.

"What are we gonna do?" Shadow asked Silver nervously.

Silver had an idea. He turned the lights off. "Let's grab the ceiling."

"But how?"

"I'll show ya."

The officers busts the door open and looked around. Somehow, Shadow and Silver managed to grab the ceiling so no one can see them.

"Where did they go?" One of the officers said

"The must've went somewhere else. Let's go!" The officer with the deep voice shouted as the police officers went downstairs and ran to the backyard. Shadow and Silver jumped down and Silver turned the lights on.

"That was close." Silver said sighing in relief. They quietly walked down the stairs to see some of the police officers in the backyard.

"Let's jump through that window." Shadow suggested pointing to a window nearby.

Silver jumped through the window and landed in some bushes. He was about to get up before Shadow had landed on him.

"Ow!" Silver shouted in pain "Watch it!"

"Sorry..." Shadow said innocently as he heard his cell phone ring. He answered it and it was Luigi.

"Hello." Shadow said " . . .They what! . . .Oh no . . ." Shadow hung up.

"What happened?" Silver asked

"The smash castle was on fire."

Silver stood frozen.

" . . .Silver?" Shadow waved his hand in front of Silver face before he fell over.

"Hey guys." A voice said

"Lucario!" They both shouted

"Where have you been?" Shadow asked

"I was at a very being field a long time ago minding my own buisness. Then darkness came and somebody grabbed and took me to it's hideout the person was kinda short. I managed to escape somehow."

_"Popple..." They thought to themselves_

"Let's go Silver." Shadow said before they both walked

" ...Wait! Take me with you! I wanna find somebody!" Lucario shouted as he caught up. But then, they all stopped. Reason? There were some Primids standing in front of them. Followed by some more enemies.

"How did they get here?" Lucario asked angry

"I thought you guys destroyed them in the Subspace Emissary." Shadow recalled

"I guess there were some left."

"So,...it looks like we're going to have to take these guys out." Silver said

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mario was running after the figure who took Pit. He caught up eventually.<p>

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Mario shouted before he took him and threw him very far.

"Are you okay Pit?" Mario asked in concern.

"I think so." Pit answered

But then they both turned around to see 3 people fighting enemies.

"I think we should go help them." Pit said

"Yeah, let's go." Mario said as they ran up and started to fight. After a while, the'd all finished.

"Mario, are you alright?" Shadow asked

Mario nodded his head in a yes expression.

"Well, you guys. You might be a little shocked when I say this but..." Shadow paused for a moment. "The castle was on fire because of the kidnappers."

Lucario, Mario, and Pit were stunned.

"But near the castle, there is a hill."

Lucario, Mario, and Pit quietly walked away without saying a word the whole time.

Shadow and Silver looked at each other.

"They're not happy." Silver said

"Yep." Shadow agreed befire they started to walk again.

* * *

><p>Lucario, Mario, and Pit finally made it to the hill where most of smashers were.<p>

"MARIO!" Luigi shouted as he hugged his brother. He was worried about him the most.

Pikachu and Red walked up to Lucario and shook hands. They were worried about him too.

"Hey, looks it's Pit!" Link shouted as he walk towards him and also shook hands. They were close as friends.

"So, shouldn't we wait untl the other smashers get here?" Diddy Kong asked

"Yeah, then we'll see what we can do." Ganondorf replied


	13. Chapter 13: The Explosion

The Super Smash Bros Brawl Kidnapper

Chapter 13- The Explosion

The smashers were still resting on the grass thinking about random things. Lucario thought of something.

"Hey guys?" He asked

Everyone turned towards him.

"What?" Pikachu asked

"Was the door locked?"

Fox snapped his finger. "Yes, it was locked."

"So, how did the kidnappers get the key?"

"Maybe they were-" Luigi was cut off when the all heard something.

"Oh no you don't!" Marth shouted "First you kidnapped us, then you tried to make us starve to death, then you burned the castle, and now you got the keys! WHAT'S NEXT!" Marth shouted obviously to the kidnappers.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand came by rushing.

"Guys! We heard everything off the news! we're here to help." Master Hand said before they turned to the kidnappers.

"You . . ." Crazy Hand said as he tried to ounched them. But he missed. The assistant pulled out something and gave to the kidnapper.

"Is that a bomb?" Mario asked in shocked

"It'll go off in 10 seconds." The kidnappers said as he and the assistant got into the car and started to drive away. Then the kidnapper threw the bomb toward the smashers. It was already counting down.

"RUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!" King Dedede shouted as everybody ran. Some grabbed each other hands because they were a little bit slower. The bomb exploded. It was big. The smashers couldn't escape it in time as they were thrown very far and each one of them hit a tree. A fire started due to the bomb. They were all very injured and unconscious. Except Meta Knight. He was just lying on the ground until he saw a pink object who was lying unconscious due to the bomb's explosion and she was in the fire's range.

_"Jigglypuff . . ." _He thought to himself. Even though Jigglypuff annoys him a lot, Meta Knight wanted to help her. So, he pulled Jigglypuff using the strength he had left close to him. Then, he fell unconscious also.

Ike came walking by and gasped.

"What . . .happened?" He asked

* * *

><p>1 day later at 11:00 at night, Meta Knight woke up wondering where he was. He then found out he was in a hospital. He looked to his left to see Kirby and King Dedede resting next to him. Shadow had heard Meta Knight and turned around.<p>

"Meta Knight, are you alright?" He asked walking to his side.

"Yeah, my body is just sore."

Then, he remeber what happened. "Are the others okay?"

"We'll know when they wake up."

Ike came in.

"Meta Knight, you're here too?"

Meta Knight immediately turned to Ike. "Ike, when did you-"

"I saw you guys unconscious and very hurt. I called the ambulance and they were excited to help you...Since we're all famous. Luckily, our fans didn't see us. But I was worried about you guys a lot."

King Dedede woke up.

"Wh- . . .Where am I?" He asked the others.

"We were in an explosion." Luigi said walking in.

"What about Master Hand and Crazy Hand?"

"They somehow managed to escape."

2 days later at 10 pm, everybody was already healed. Since the castle was burned down, some people had to make a smash mansion for the smashers. Shadow and Silver didn't had any luck because, they didn't find anybody and they only had 5 people left.

"Let's go Silver." Shadow said before they walked away.

After a while, they saw something. It was like a giant purple spider only it ha something in it.

"Isn't that Porky?" Silver asked

"I believe it is." Shadow responded "What are you doing here?"

"I've been given strict orders to not let you go find your friends." Porky replied

"We'll see about that." Shadow said balling up his fist. He and Silver decided to battle him. After he finshed, he walked a little to see a statue. Shadow touched the bottom of it. It was Ness turned back to normal.

"Ness? Silver said "What happened?"

"Popple saw and shot an arrow at me. But I missed. So he shhot a couple more times and one of them hit me."

"Well maybe you should . . .how do you know Popple?"

"Luigi told me."

"Oh."

"What happened with you two?"

"Well, first we had been told that a bomb was exploded. It injured the rest of the smashers really bad. Ike called the hospital and then he found Jigglypuff next to Meta Knight."

"I thought Meta Knight hated-"

"You're getting off the subject. Anyways, everybody healed two days later while me and Silver started to look for you guys again. But then, Porky blocked our path. We beat it, and that's when we found you. Did you see anybody?"

"Well, Donkey Kong was with me until Popple shooted him. I'll show you where he is." Ness said as Silver and Shadow followed him. Eventually, they found him.

"Here he is." Ness said while touching the bottom of the statue. Donkey Kong went back to normal.

"Wha? Ness, you're ok?" Donkey Kong asked scratching his head.

"Yep. I'm fine."

"You two need to be going to the smash mansion." Silver suggested

"Smash mansion?" Donkey Kong asked confused

"I'll explain later. It's right where the smash castle was. And yes, Lucas and Diddy Kong are already there." Shadow said as Donkey Kong walked off with Ness.

"Great, now we just have to find Falco, Samus, and Sonic." Shadow said before he and Silver were silent when the name Sonic came out of Shadow's mouth.

"Let's go." Silver said as they both walked off.


	14. Chapter 14: Finding The Bird

The Super Smash Bros Brawl Kidnapper

Chapter 14- Finding The Bird

Shadow and Silver walked to the new smash mansion. They walked inside until they had found Lucas, Diddy Kong, Fox, and Wolf.

"Lucas, Diddy Kong, we have something." Shadow said as Donkey Kong and Ness appeared from behind them.

"Donkey Kong!"

"Ness!" Lucas and Diddy Kong shouted as they hugged them. They explained to them everything that had happened.

"Wow, you guys must've been through a lot." Ness said

"It's true, we have." Diddy Kong said

"Well, we're off to find the last three." Silver said as he started to leave.

"Oh, and Fox and Wolf, will you come with us to find Falco?"

Fox and Wolf thought for a moment. "Yeah, we'll go."

"Good. Let's get going." Shadow said before the four of them left.

* * *

><p>The kidnappers were sitting by a tree thinking about what they would do next.<p>

"Now what?" The assistant asked

"We need to do somehing that will destroy them all."

"But, we tried kidnapping them. We tried burning them. And we even tried to blow them up with a bomb."

"We need to bring all of them in a room and blast them somehow."

"That would be a great idea."

"Yeah, but how are we going to get them this time?"

"Perhaps I can help." A voice said

"Who are you?" The assistant asked

"I'm Popple."

"Popple?" The kidnapper scartched his head.

"I was trying to get rid of the smashers as well."

"You were?"

Popple nodded in a yes expression.

"So, . . .what's your plan?" The assistant asked

"I'll write a letter to them at the smash mansion thinking it's from somebody they know.'

"Well,...that might work." The kidnapper said

"I agree." The assistant said as well.

They got in the truck where the smashers had been and sat in the front. The assistant was already writing the letter.

"So, how do we get to the smash mansion?"

Popple and the kidnapper both slapped their faces dragging their hands down.

"It's the exact way where the smash castle was!" The kidnapper replied

"Oh, ...let's go." They said as they drove away.

"Wait, stop the truck!" The assistant shouted

"What's the problem?" Popple asked

The assitant hopped out of a truck, picked something from a tree, and went back into a truck.

"An orange!" They both shouted

"You told us to stop over an orange?" The kidnapper asked

"I was hungry." The assistant said innocently.

The kidnapper snatched the orange. After a few seconds he bit into it. Then he gave it to Popple, bit into it, and gave it to the assistant as he took a bite out of it as well. Finally, they drove off as the assistant threw the orange out of the window.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later after they drove off, Fox, Wolf, Shadow, and Silver was at the exact same place the kidnappers and Popo were.<p>

"Maybe, he went this way." Shadow said going north before Wolf stepped on something.

"Hey look, it's an orange. . .with a huge bite out of it." After a few seconds, Wolf picked it up bit into it.

"Wolf, gross!" Fox shouted

"How is this gross?"

"Wolf, you never know who could've bit into it. It could been a spider, or a turtle, or-"

"Our friends?"

"Wolf, they wouldn't do such a thing."

"Well, . . .just askin'"

"And plus, you stepped on it. Don't you know that sometimes people spit on the ground."

"I'm sure it'll be okay." Wolf said continuing to eat the orange.

". . .You, are, nasty. . ." Silver was grossed out when they heard something running towards them.

"Falco, is that you?" Fox asked

"Yeah, it's me." Falco said slowing down. "How have you guys been?"

"First, the kidnappers found us. Then, they burned down the castle. After that, they threw a bomb at us and then some people made a smash mansion where the smash castle used to be."

Falco was totally blank when Fox had said this. "You ok?"

"Yeah."

"We could've found you earlier if it wasn't for Silver." Shadow shot Silver a glare.

"Fine, ...I'm sorry I startled you..." Silver aploligized sighing

"It's cool." Falco said "Can we go to the smash mansion?"

"That's what I was going to say." Shadow recalled before the Starfox characters left.

"So, now it's just Samus and Sonic." Shadow said

"Did I hear my naming being called?" A voice said

"Is that . . .?"

"Let's find out." Silver suggested as they both ran to the voice.

"SONIC!" Silver and Shadow shouted as they all hugged each other.

"What happened with you?" Shadow asked

"I was trying to find Snake because I heard his voice. But something told me I was no where near him. So I decided to find my way back to the castle." Sonic said

"But it's a mansion now due to a fire the kidnappers had done. Plus, they blew up the smashers with a bomb. I suggest that you catch up with Fox, Falco, and Wolf. They'd just left."

"Okay, see ya later." Sonic said walking away. Shadow crossed out Falco and Sonic's names.

"Well, . . . this is it." Silver said "One more to go. _Samus..._"

* * *

><p><strong>At the smash mansion...<strong>

"We'd found Falco and Sonic." Wolf announced as everyone rushed to them.

"Great." Lucas said "That's everyone."

"All except Samus." Captain Falcon recalled

"Yeah, she's still out there." Donkey Kong said also

"I wonder where is she?" Pikachu asked

"Let's hope she's ok." Zelda said before everyone had a worried look on their faces.


	15. Chapter 15: Japan

The Super Smash Bros Brawl Kidnapper

Chapter 15- Japan

Shadow and Silver decided to go with the starfox team and Sonic to the smash mansion. Everyone was relieved that Falco and Sonic were alive.

"Hey guys, I heard something being dropped and when I looked down, it was an almost eaten orange." Falco said. He was about to finish it, but Fox bopped it out of his hand.

"Anyways, now we gotta find Samus before the kidnappers do."

"Or we, will never see her, again." Lucas worried while everybody else did.

"So, we're going to have to-" Fox was interrupted when some mail came through then front door. It was a letter. It read:

_Dear Smashers,_

_The kidnappers found me. So they took me to Japan so they can kill me. I just want you to know, that I will miss you all. Don't go and try and find me cause they will kill you all._

_~Samus_

_P.S., Popple's with them._

After Fox read the letter out loud, everyone was silent. Until Wolf spoke:

"No, this is not going to happen."

"But Wolf." Ness said "You heard-"

"We are going to Japan, collect Samus, and come back here. After that, we will make sure no one will take us, again."

Everyone liked Wolf's idea. But Lucario thought of something.

"But where in Japan?"

"It didn't say." Fox answered

An idea came to King Dedede's mind.

"I know how to find her."

"You do?" Pickachu asked while King Dedede nodded.

"One day, I snuck in Meta Knight's room and founs something. So when Samus wasn't looking, I managed tp placed a GPS chip on her. And I just found the GPS yesterday."

Meta Knight was angry yet proud at the same time. "Can you go get it?"

"Of course."

King Dedede walked to get the GPS and came back with it. Then he found Samus's location. She was in a hotel in Tokyo. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the kidnapper, the assistant, and Popple were at an airport and somehow managed to get Samus inside an airplane. Then they went inside, and the plane took off. Master Hand and Crazy Hand saw the whole thing.<p>

"Now what are we going to do?" Crazy Hand asked before the smashers came in.

"Did you guys seen Samus?" Kirby asked

"She just left?"

"Aww, man. Now we're going to have to wait for the next plane." Link complained

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the smashers families were looking for them. Iggy had told everybody what happened.<p>

"Fox! Couz! Where are you!"

"Mario, Luigi! Boys where'd you go!"

"Kirby! Kirby! Where is my nephew!"

"Marth! Marth! Son, where did they take you!"

"Falco! . . . Big bro?"

"Where's Peachie!"

"Meta Knight? . . .META KNIGHT!"

"Where's my lil bro Dedede! Where is he!"

All of the families were worried about the ones that their close to.

* * *

><p>About an hour later another plane arrived. The smashers immediately went on board. After a while, the plane took off.<p>

"Let's just hope Samus is ok..." Ness said

"I hope so." Ganondorf followed

"How long will we be up here?"

"About 6 hours." Peach replied

6 hours later, the smashers got off the plane and started to look for Samus. But they didn't had much luck until a day later.

"This is the last hotel in Tokyo." Peach said

"Let's hope she's there." Wolf said as they all walked in. But then they realized something was wrong. Nobody was inside.

"Where is everybody?" Sonic asked

"Hello?" Captain Falcon called out. But he heard no one.

Just then, a trap door appeared and Shadow, Silver, and the smashers fell in. The room was dark with a few lights on the ceiling and the floor and the walls were metal.

A big piranha plant stormed in. The smashers realized who this one was.

"Petey Piranha?" Kirby said

"I was told to stop you." Petey Piranha said

"Well let's settle this once and for all." Ike said pulling out his sword. _(A.N. Looks like this is going to be the sixth boss in this story.)_

Everyone began to fight Petey Piranha. Zelda turned into Sheik, Peach used her heart power most of the time, Mario and Luigi jumped high enough to punched Petey Piranha, same with Kirby and King Dedede only they puffed up, Pit, Ike, Marth, Toon Link, Meta Knight, and Link atacked him with their swords, Bowser breathed out fire, Ganonorf punched Petey as hard as he could, the ice climbers used their hammers, the kongs smashed him, Fox, Falco, and Wolf shoot him with their blasters (How did Wolf got his back anyaway?), Lucas and Ness used their PK powers, Red used Charizard, Yoshi ground pound on him, Captain Falcon used his falcon punch, Olimar used his pikmin, R.O.B. hit him reapeadetly with his arms, Mr. Game and Watch hit him with one of his weapons, Pikachu used lightning, Lucario used his aura powers, Snake used his equipment, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver dashed on him, Wario pound on him, and Jigglypuff fnshed him off by singing.

"Bye, bye, piranha plant." Kirby teased as he, Nana, and Yoshi waved.

"Now to find Samus. She must be in here." Falco said pointing out his blaster as everybody ran. But since Falco was so far ahead he got trap in a room.

"FALCO!" Everybody started to bang on the door. He got put into a room with King Boo.

"You can not go past here." King Boo taunted

"I've never seen you before, but Luigi told me all about you. He said he was trying to save his big brother's life." Falco said preparing to fight.

"Well, . . .let's see what you got."

Falco began shooting his blaster at King Boo. Than he turned invisible.

_"I think Luigi told me that he can turn invisible." _Falco thought to himself. He sensed King Boo and kicked him in the face causing him to reappear. But then King Boo dashed towards Falco. But Falco jumped over him causing King Boo to hit a wall and to lose consciousness.

The room opened and the other smashers saw Falco.

"You ok?" Wolf asked while Falco nodded.

They walked into a room but then the door slamed shut causing everyone to turn around. About 50 feet higher, they saw the kidnappers.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH SAMUS!" Snake was angry.

"You got the letter?" The kidnapper asked

" . . .You wrote the letter did you?"

"The assistant did."

"Uh . . . I have a confession to make." The assistant said before everyone turned towards him. "I accidently told them to go to the correct destination. It was supposed to say Asia."

The rest of the kidnappers got angry at the assistant. "You'll never get away with this." Popple said to the smashers. They were prepared to fight. They started to fight, but for some reason none of them took damage. The kidnappers didn't even move. So, they all laughed evily.

"How we will stop them?" Pit asked angry. But he was quiet so the kidnappers won't hear them.

"I got it." Mario said before they all turned towards. "I remember when Master Hand trained to combine all of our powers together."

"But we hadn't tested it yet." Sonic said

"We'll test it now."

"Will it work?" Fox asked

"I hope so." Mario said as they all used their powers at one spot forming it into a ball. It then he all of the kidnappers at the same time.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They all shouted. Then they turned blue, and then they exploded in a big flash. So the smashers turned away. When the flash was gone, they turned around and saw Samus chained up. Fox and Silver unchained her and they all ran towards them.

"Samus!" Pickachu said "Are you ok?"

"Yeah . . ." Samus replied as everyone shook hand with her. Espically Snake. He missed her a lot and Samus had missed him too. So, with everybody watching, they kissed each other.

"Oh . . .my . . .god . . ." Everyone was shocked to see Samus and Snake kissing. They decided to ignore that and heck back to Smashville.

* * *

><p>It was daytime when they came from Japan. When they all got to Smashville at the airport, they didn't expect that their families were there.<p>

"OH MY GOD!" They all shouted excited as they (including Silver and Shadow) ran to their families and hugged them.

"How did you guys know!" Mario said hugging his little cousin.

"Iggy told us everything." Mario cousin replied

The smashers were happy to be reunited with their families. The smashers families were happy that the smashers were alright.

* * *

><p>After a while, all of the smashers were back at the smash mansion clebrating. They all thanked Shadow and Silver. If it wasn't for them, most of the smashers wouldn't had been found. Mario walked up to Peach who was standing outside.<p>

"Guess, your nightmare is over." Mario said

"Yeah, I guess so." Peach said as she hugged Mario. If they listen closely enough they can hear the Super Smah Bros Brawl theme.


End file.
